User talk:AceOfAegi
aegyo land one rule: talk sh*t, get hit. also sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). thanks. OMG saw your blog post comment right now and almost thought you were going to have Vasi killed off :P Theo would literally go after Vasi if it did happen xD. Don't break Theo's heart xD. Angst though :P Assassination Attempt A forum has been set up for Valerie Knight-Cuyler's assassination attempt. The assassin in the RP will be Conrad Brandt. Please post ASAP. p.s. friendly reminder that you shall not assume what happens to your character/what your character does. the randomizer used by the gm (me) decides. USE KNEE PADS THE KNEE STUFF SEEMS SIMPLE BUT INSERT LOTS OF SCRAPING AND PAINFUL TANGLED LIMBS THEY OUTDID THEMSELVES. TRULY PART OF THE EBS TRIO. ship blysen plane jora from your friendly neighbourhood sapphic tessa and annika are adorable and i can't wait for renee to meet her >.> <.< also we need to rp at some point honey it's been too long But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 21:29, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: As soon as I have access to a laptop, I'll fix everything up to policy standards. I apologize. Sorting Small reminder that you can't have two characters up for sorting at the same time. Please pick one and the other will be declined for now. I'm sorry for any trouble this may cause. Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 03:23, June 20, 2017 (UTC) otp can we rp our otp? <3 :i started ::pst can u get onto chat? DINGS *stalked *also stalked I AM AT THE TOP OF MY STALKING GAME *wikia is indeed r00d I LOVE YOU TOO MY ADORKABLE DORK QUEEN Hi It's Empress. I was wondering if I could use your word bubble for characters in the future? Goro Akechi is best boi. And Akeshu is real. 18:37, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Re Ohh. Sweet. Thank you! :D And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 06:22, June 26, 2017 (UTC) re: rp requests We can start with Torianna? Tori stayed at the Pack's apartment, since she's basically disowned, so it works. So... I really wanna use your new character page template, and so, can I use it? Also, you and I? Long overdue for a RP. I have four characters now... One school-aged and in same house as Orla if you wanna RP them, Isabelle, but that's it for school-aged characters now. Sorry for bugging ya again tonight, Sherlock. Muggle Liason Office Hey Catty, I saw that your char Cathryn de Stella is head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. In the past, I've done RPs where if a magical kid was being abused by a Muggle parent, the Muggle Liason office is who got involved. Since there's no one currently in that post, would you be willing to RP Cathryn in an RP with me, Frost and Nap? If not, I can just do it with a GM bubble/general time skip too. But I figured I'd reach out, first. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:25, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Incoming Re:hi Hi Catty! Join the army of awkward beans! xD I don't think we've met in chat before 'cause I remember spending less and less time on chat back in summer/autumn 14 when life got too crazy and I had to leave. So hi! Lemme introduce myself. I'm Kat, the General of Awkward Beans and yes I used to be ChocoKat on this wiki. You could call me Kat - that's my name in RL - or any nicknames you can come up with. I really don't mind. xD I can't tell you enough how happy I was to read your not-creepy-at-all message. When I first started coding, it was because I saw many many many amazing page designs and I was like it'd be great to make something nice too. I've never thought I could go as far as inspiring people. So yeah I'm super duper delighted and was beaming like an idiot as I read your message. Thank you, really, for that, and your warm welcome. And damn girl your talk bubble template AND the new char template are awesome! xD Glad to be back, 07:07, July 5, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Fancy a RP? :P Cadbury, that's a first. i love love love cadbury milk chocolate. seriously, who doesn't xd How about Lari with Mikhail/Vasilius/Suzanna? (i hope i got the names right coz im a sucker at spelling *facepalm*) Tbh I just picked the ones who are closest in age.:P I'm fine with anything tho. Whaddya say? 02:26, July 6, 2017 (UTC) It's fine. Dont worry xd How abt Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour or Shrieking Shack for the location? Im fine with anywhere else tho :) 08:59, July 7, 2017 (UTC) For Gabriela FFFF I HADN'T NOTICED LAVI HAD BEEN MADE WHOOP WHOOP fam how old is lavi Question Can I use your wb code? yooooo Chat soon about ARMP? LOL I'm fixing Flores' history so I need help figuring out what's going on with the royals atm hehe PAINTEDRED 06:33, July 24, 2017 (UTC) AYE "rororo my boat gently down her stream" -Kino, 2k17 tell her I said that, and that I both love and miss her phone my phone is "pn vacation" aka idk when im getting my phone back so line or anything on my phone will be impossible till i find it or i get it back THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME OMG I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO SEND YOU A MESAGE RAIVING ABT HOW GOOD CHOERRY LOOKS LIKE OMG HOW THE HELL DID BLOCKBERRY GET SO MANY PRETTY GIRLS TF I LOVE HER EVERYONE B COMING AT MY HEEJIN BIAS FML crying HOW COULD YOU wHYYYYY fam aye fam whenever u can if u could post on the hospital wing SINNER I READ FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF WHAT A PROGRESSION FROM OBLIVIOUSNESS tatsuki looks lit af jfc never forget takuya is hot 2k17 YAAAAAS HAVE YOU LISTENED TO THEIR OTHER SONGS BC LAST TIME THEIR ENTIRE ALBUM SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING FROM AN ANIME THATS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I LOVE THEM SO MUCH I JUST NOTICED LEMON'S MESSAGE I needed that TELL HER I SAW IT AND FFF IT'S GOOD FT AUTOMATIC, ECLIPSE, JESUS CHRIST THE GIRL IS MADE FOR BOPS So... Turns out I have no idea how to use V5.2 soooo can I use V4 xD unstable net aka unstable line i can't with line bc no smartphone verification on this comp i'm using i can read some chats but can't reply Asia doesn't use the Patronus Charm as a go-to spell "This one originates from Egypt? I can't remember exactly. But as cool and respected as spirit animals are in most cultures, we don't use the Patronus Charm. Dementors are creatures of decay, rot, stagnancy, forcing you to relive the worst of your life again and again. We didn't use animals. We used the sun. Because it is harsh and brutal and whips against our unprotected skin, but what made it different is that its pain had a purpose. Growth, and over time happiness. You don't become happy without bearing and accepting the cruel, bitter parts. That's why this spell is easier than the Patronus, because we aren't forced to clear ourselves of the loss and the weariness. We make it a part of the happiness. So the next time you make fun of us using balls of literal sunshine to fend off the creatures of the dark, maybe try reaching out and touching one of them. You might learn some things from those memory fragments." a hc and how it works differently OK BUT IT ALSO DEPENDS ON HOW MATURE A PERSON IS AND HOW MUCH THEY'VE GROWN AS A HUMAN BEING, IT ALSO CAN'T BE CAST DARK MAGIC USERS BC OF THIS, SO immature people would struggle with it that and bc the creators were in hot environments, using it somewhere cold makes it harder STRINGS OF FATE I KNOW YOU'RE AT PISAY BUT I KNOW RAIN WOULD DRAG BRI INTO IT BC SHE NEEDS INTELLECTUALS BC SHE'S NOT ONE HERSELF SO PERMISSION TO CANON THAT RAIN'S TOLD HER THE IDEA ALREADY "i wanna create a spell that makes my shipping chart more accurate" priorities until she realizes what they're actually trying to do and then woah higher purpose SIDE NOTE WOULD APOLLO AND DIANA GET INVOLVED BC THEY WOULDN'T HAVE A RED STRING AND IMAGINE IF AROMANTICS HAVE A STRONG AFFINITY TO READING THE OTHER STRINGS MORE ACCURATELY more convenient bc of your data limit im assuming this is safer to send here bc you said you're running out idt ive shared this yet but me and z canoned that rain moved out and has been sharing an apartment with ethan since her birthday sO YE BRI FINDING OUTTT eLODIE'S SUPERPOWERS HEND SELP ft. ONE OF THE LAST FAWLEYS ALIVE I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO UN-CRINGE HER THROUGH UPDATING AND CHANGING EVERYTHING BUT I STILL AM AT A LOSS ON WHAT TO DO TO JUSTIFY HER FAMILY CURSE / CAMOUFLAGE POWERS OR HOW TO PROPERLY IMPLEMENT THEM. I KNOW I DON'T WANT HER TO BE SUPER OP BUT I'VE GOT NOTHING BEYOND THAT I REMEMBER WANTING HER TO GO DOWN THE SPY ROUTE BC SHE'S A+++ AT STEALTH AND INFILTRATION AT THIS POINT BC WITH LEON TEACHING HER HOW TO REIN IN AND CONTROL THE EMOTIONS SHE'S PROBABLY A FANTASTIC ACTRESS I MISS YOU THOUGH IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY RVNERKVKVV TAKE CARE HOPE PISAY GETS BETTER FOR YOU ARMP SHIT THAT NEEDS TO BE MENTIONED so idk if raina's in britain with valentin but breaking news in armp all over the headlines: Queen Killers Found Dead in ______ Square rheine's done it or should i say rehna now and left their corpses in a popular place that's probably a favorite of royalty / specifically for royalty lonely like sistar too soon? too soon. it's 12 and i'm lonely bc no one is alive to listen to me babble. the crap that i come up with at midnight: group of kids who hold their rich ass friend (who is in on it) for ransom to get money to travel to england (because they all want to graffiti the big ben or something). once there they accidentally rob the queen of fking england (yes that queen); when your first act of magic makes you rob royalty clean, get you on headlines, and get you adopted by a concerned fam. i need z to come alive so we maybe use his fam idea with this one but idk also hi i still miss you lmao and mILO SAYS HELLO i mean if she's up for breaking the law would she help these kids hold her for ransom like YOLO imagine them being smol and cute and not knowing how to hostage right and anemone Mom Moding on them like "this is how u tie a knot and hold someone at knifepoint" ALSO DID YOU READ MY PAST OWLS I MISS YOUUUUU WHY CANT YOUR SIGNAL (twice starts playing) COOPERATEEEE MILO AND I LOVE YOU TOO THEM TRACKING HER DOWN SOMEHOW BC REHNA LETS THEM FIND HER; VALENTIN TELLING RAINA STORIES "your mom had one friend, her best friend, and they were each other's rock. i haven't seen her in years." AND JUST T$%I$%I$%I(HYVIEOCFNC aNEMONE (LOOK) LET THIS PLOTLINE HAPPEN TBH because you're the one who can code ok so remember how suture-graph's avatars are all a certain size idk i was thinking maybe like your blogroll code kinda, but in neat aesthetic rows (or even a cool design background????) with all the info stashed in little bits no gifs no big images just based off the french tumblr community's avatars (they have this one huge site and suture-graph i think is in it and an affiliate and i really wanna try and learn french just to see what they do) ok and idk your hover transparent thing in v4 for the main picture i wish i knew how to edit photos to do those cool quote gif things on pictures so they'd be more character appropriate and that would make the page all the more dainty and personalized lmao IDK WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS BUT IVE had 3 hours of sleep save me lmao love you so i won't miss like a stormtrooper no i can't believe i referenced to that meme either smh i've been infected SO YOU WON'T MISS THIS EITHER ALSO BC IT'S 1AM AND I NEED TO LET EVERYONE WHO GOES THROUGH YOUR TALK PAGE KNOW THAT ILYVM i blame the food for making me like this see this is why i don't eat aLSO WE ALL HOPE YUTO AND MEG CUDDLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP HEH really this owl's purpose was to ask who blake's third crush is/will be (look) FOR INNUENDO PURPOSES: look at bai's also pray for my bsing abilities i need to finish ig in less than 3 weeks i am so fucked she's been in planning for like half a year save me. i swear im gonna sleep now but how to sleep when there is so much to think about and not enough time? and i need to work on cain and elan and the fourth character why do i get myself into these messes WB So normally I'd ask via PM, but PM HATES my phone due to reasons unknown, so can I use your newest WB template? I'm SERIOUSLY in love with it~! Plus it'll match with the page I'm using. Also, can we possibly RP sometime soon? I wanna try RPing with you~ Love you dearie! Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady RE:RE Oh. Okay. I didn't know... I thought it was like your V1 WB... Okay... I'll find a better one for my very formalized aesthetic purposes xD Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady i regret coming back to darp 696% of the time tbh why did i even think coming back here was a sane idea jeez wow fuck my decision making skills but then headcanons happen and you guys are here so hc when the twins are out and about together apollo pauses every time he sees his reflection and is like "i think im in love" and shows diana the reflective surface and she's like "i feel" aromantic dorks Maybe I should lay off existing according to le edited facts it's an inconvenience to everyone when I remotely say smth like wow ok shoot me and be done w/ it. also do we even exist at all and yES I AM PREDICTABLY ASKING THAT AT 3 IN THE MORNING i should get up and eat but it's too damn cold. miss you <3 edit: I JUST NOTICED I PUNNED SO HARD SM H WHY HAVE YOU DORKS INFECTED ME HI IM SCREAMING I JUST REALIZED RAI IN KOREAN CAN BE MISPRONOUNCED AS LAI AND KRAI LYING TO THEMSELVES ABT FEELINGS KAI IS CAUGHT IN A RAIIIIIIIII side dish of lai guanlin tho ik you dun like wanna one I'M NOT OKAY NOPE SOME TIME AGO I PUT "SLYTHERCLAW AT WORST" ON RAIN'S WB BC SHE'S NOT THAT GRYFFINDOR-Y AND IT SYMBOLIZES HOW WARPED HER WORLD VIEW HAS BECOME AFTER COMING BACK AND GETTING HIT WITH TOO MUCH SHIT THEN I REALIZED her best and other remaining friends are in slytherin and ravenclaw there's mack but they're not that close in short "slytherclaw at worst" now also defines how shitty her life in hogwarts has become surrounded by people who don't even know she exists. her nearest solution was moving down a year. i just imagined her barely sleeping in her dorm because fuck wow it's lonely she wants a resort she regrets asking to be put in this stupid fucking house and she probably sleeps in the common room so she doesn't have to see anyone's face and be able to be the first out in the morning. she's probably bunked with bri in ravenclaw but bri's away a lot for her asthma and ok i did NOT plan this angst for once FUCK YES GO FOR RLLY CUTE INGENIOUS IDEAS YES YES YES YES YES SUNATI AND RAE OH MY FLIPPING GOT7 <3 imagine: IF THEIR TATTOOS ARE THE PARABATAI RUNE AND YES tbh bri's the genius so she'd probably do the spellwork and rain would help w/ idk theory and random commentary ok but imagine if it glowed sad blue they could just touch the tattoo and the other would feel like they were being hugged or patted on the head or idk various long distance comfort signs that the other can actually feel and can be given using a variety of gestures on their end and not realizing what kind of advanced revolutionary magic they pulled off brain working in the brain room at the ministry but being well known for never finishing their actual projects and procrastinating with side ideas that end up being crazy breakthroughs w/o them realizing RAIN PROBABLY HAS IT ON THE UNDERSIDE OF HER LEFT WRIST BC VEINS ARTERIES TO HER HEART THEY PROBABLY HAVE HIGH SUCCESS RATES BC THEY GET EXCITED ABT A NEW IDEA AND DONT REALIZE ITS THREE IN THE MORNING bRI HANDLES SCIENCE- RAIN HANDLES "i read this in a fantasy book" dorks IT'S REALLY THEIR ROOM LBR B)